


I'm Gonna Smoke You Out

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa will not be choiceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Smoke You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neotoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotoma/gifts).



The doctors call it a miraculous recovery. A literal miracle: they'd thought she wouldn't live out the night, and now all she has to deal with is the aftermath of her abdominal surgery.

They'd told _Ben_ she might not make it.

That's unforgivable.

She mentions the car crash to one of the doctors, and he makes a confused face and explains that she was mugged, stabbed in the gut; she tells him that the man who crashed into her came and apologized to her, and why would he lie?

Two months later, she's going through the photo album from the past year, Ben's got a project requiring photos of himself at various ages, and it's a metaphorical stab to the gut. She has _pictures_ of this man who did not crash his car and did lie about it. Pictures of him and her and Ben, together, happy.

What in the name of all that's holy _happened_ that she _does not remember any of this_?

A month later she finds a sketch of a pentagram in a circle, surrounded by flames. She shows it around, and Gina thinks it's a tattoo design and steals it. Can't be, though. Lisa has never gotten, will never get a tattoo. The design bugs her, though; where has she seen it before, _why_ has she not seen it before?

Six months later and she's nearly forgotten the man, the photos, and the pentagram sketch when two—creatures—(what else could they be with _mouths_ like that) invade her home. Two more people appear out of _fucking nowhere_ and fight off the first two, with _squirt guns_ of all things, which one of the angels (Jesus H Christ on a popsicle stick, _angels_ ) says were filled with dissolved _borax_ , after the angels teleport her and Ben to _God alone knows where_.

She memorizes the names 'Castiel', 'Dean', and 'Sam'. And the words 'memory spell', which the one angel immediately slaps down the other for mentioning. She wonders which name is her mystery man.

And if there's magic that can erase memories, there's magic that can bring them back.

Lisa sets out to find it.

Three months later, Lisa runs into Dean and Sam in a supermarket. It's happenstance; either that or they're tracking the heavy-duty magic she's just done. First thing she does is haul off and slap Dean. Second thing she does is leave before she actually kills him. He had no right to do that to her. Not to leave her defenseless and not to leave her choiceless.

But she knows now. Professional tattoo for herself, homemade tattoo for Ben to be fixed by a professional as soon as he's legal, because possession is not something she is undergoing again or permitting her son to undergo. All the salt, iron nails, holy water, and borax they can carry, because she is not going to be defenseless again. And a truck and two loaded shotguns, because her choices have been reduced to 'fight back' and 'lie down and die'.

Her name is Lisa Marie Braeden and she will never, ever lie down and die.


End file.
